The present invention relates generally to funnels used with vehicles, and more specifically to an oil funnel for use with motorcycles.
Funnels used with automobiles have been around for decades. They are typically conical and allow oil to be poured directly from an oil container to the vehicle's crankcase. The conical funnel with its narrow spout allows the oil to be introduced into any top facing orifice designated for this purpose. This requires that the user hold both the funnel and the oil container until it completely empties, which can be tedious with such a viscous fluid.
Motorcycles have their own unique peculiarities when it comes to replenishing the oil for the combustion engine. The oil may be introduced either in a port that is not suited for a conical funnel, or there may be a specialized port that requires a particular fitting. The present invention is directed to the unique features of the motorcycle in connection with the oil replenishment operation.